Tj's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2005 film Tj's World: The Movie. Part 1: Opening (Paramount Pictures logo.) (Nickelodeon Movies logo customized for the movie; Tjdrum and Ccmater2 appear playing basketball on a blank basketball court. As they're playing, a giant orange ball drops from the sky, and Tj and Cc run away as the basketball court disappears and a smaller orange ball drops from the sky along with a slightly bigger blue ball. These objects form to create the Nickelodeon Movies logo. We fade out after a few seconds.) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents Text: a NICKELODEON MOVIES production Text: in association with TJSWORLD2011 ENTERTAINMENT ("Edit Your Friends" by deadmau5 plays as we cut to the sun in the sky before panning down to the "Welcome to Tampa Bay, Florida; City of Champions; Home of the Super Bowl, Arena Bowl, Stanley Cup and Other Championships Named After Open-Top Containers; Population: Over 2,000 (and Counting)" sign in front of Tampa Bay. Cars pass by in the background and the Tj's World: The Movie logo fades in.) (The scene cuts to a teenager riding his bicycle on the sidewalk before stopping in front of the railroad crossing just as the crossing gates come down and two trains pass by in opposite directions. The gates are then put back and the teenager continues riding as cars pass by on the road. We are shown a panning up shot of cars going on the Sunshine Skyway Bridge into the city of Tampa. We cut back to the same teenager as he rides past the sign of Wayne Johnson High School to the school complex itself. We then cut to a crossing guard on the street holding a stop sign while directing teenage high school students over the road as they walk in an Abbey Road fashion to the other end of the street. The scene goes to a montage of students entering school beginning with various students going through the double doors, walking past various trophy cases and ending with them heading to their lockers.) (Cuts to a clock on the wall reading 7:45 AM and then to Tjdrum and Ccmater2 waiting at desks in an empty classroom, which is their gym teacher Mr. Z's.) Tjdrum: Man, waiting is hard, Cc. Ccmater2: I know. It's not fair that we have to get up at 7 o'clock and wait an hour to play hockey. Why not just have us wait 30 minutes? Or none? (Mr. Z opens the door.) Mr. Z: Alright, who's-- (He notices the empty classroom.) ''Wait...Tj? Cc? Where's everyone? Cc: Getting their sleep, that's for sure. Mr. Z: Huh. I guess that everyone got tired of waking up so early to wait to play sports. Tj: Yeah, and by the way, I'm pretty sure everyone prefers to sleep in until 9:30. Mr. Z: Well in that case, since everyone else is late and you two are the only ones here, I guess that means you can still play a one-on-one game until class starts, that is, if you want to. Tj: No, it's fine. We have to be in homeroom at 7:55 anyways. Mr. Z: Okay, I'll see you both on Thursday. ''(Tj and Cc walk out the door.) (Cuts to Tj and Cc walking through the hall carrying their backpacks in their hands.) Cc: Can you believe we can't play neon hockey with more people all because no one at this school getting in touch with their own students? Tj: Well, I don't blame them. I mean, It's not like they should have to spy on us or anything. That would be unnecessary. Cc: What if they had to? Tj: Why would they? Cc: I don't know...maybe if we were to fight each other at home? Tj: Why would we do that? Cc: I don't know. I don't have the answer for everything. Tj: Really? Because sometimes you do. (Tj and Cc arrive in Mr. Asta's room, where Agentpeddle and IronInforcer are.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts